Unwanted and Unloved
by moonchild717
Summary: So first off this is a One Direction fan fiction I just couldn't find the category but hers the summary. I always knew that I was worthless, that I was unloved, unwanted. Everything has changed since London. Nobody can know what happened in London. My mother hates me my brother betrayed and hurt me and I don't know why. What do I do, how do I protect myself. I stay away.


Chapter:1

"Beep Beep Beep." That is my wake up call from my dreamland back to my harsh reality. For some people an alarm clock symbolizes the waking up to a brand new and possibly wonderful day. For me an alarm clock symbolizes despair, pain , worthlessness and rejection. It means I have to spend the next 16 hours through torture.

"Bam Bam." My mother slams on my door.

"Kayla get your ass up and get ready or else your going to miss the bus and I am not gonna waste my time to drop you of at school."

"Its not like you give a damn about me when your beating the shit out of me.

Why do you care if I get to school on time."  
My mother barges in to the room and slaps me in the face.

"Your right I don't give a damn about you and I don't care if you go to school I just want you out of the house and the fastest way to make this happen is for you to graduate high school you stupid bitch. Oh and i don't ever want you to talk to me like that again or else there will be consequences."

She punches me in the stomach and walks out of my room. I limp over to my closet to look for something to wear. I do my daily bathroom routine grab my stuff and leave my house before I have another encounter with my mother. As I'm walking to school I hear my name being called, I turn around and I see that it's my friend Fiona.

Fiona is my one and only friend I have since I've moved from London. Fiona likes to talk especially about here self and our school Phoenix High School. On my first day of school people immediately labelled me as the tough dangerous girl and who can blame them I look the part and I act the part too, so everybody stayed away. However Fiona being the person she is befriended me anyways. Fiona doesn't know anything about my life in London and I told her immediately not to expect me to say anything about it either. Nobody needs to know about London an no one ever will.  
I stop and wait for her to catch up.

"Hey Kayla how are you. Why is your cheek red?"

"As good as I can be on a fucking monday morning and I fell."

"Oh I take it you didn't have a good morning"

"I'm fine what about you" I immediately change the subject.

"Awesome. OMG did you her about Brandon and Samantha. They are dating. "

"Wow the football captain and head cheerleader dating. Who would've though of that." Sarcasm intended.

"Geez no need to get all bitchy."

"Sorry"

By this point we had reached school. We walk in the front doors. Fiona leaves to go to her locker for class. I walk through the halls and people begin to whisper. Probably about my cheek. I find the rumours that my peers come up with to be quite funny, one of my favourites is when they try to explain my bruises from a couple months ago, they say that I was hanging out with a gang and we went to rob a convenience store and we got busted by the store owner and I got into a fight with him using the pocket knife I keep in my shoes. They only got one thing have right, I don't keep a pocket knife in my shoe I keep a pair of brass knuckles instead. As I walk near my peers I glare at them and they shut right up. I see Samantha and her minions Amber and Laura heading towards me and stop right in front off me.

"Hey skank whats wrong with your face. Did you get into a fight while you were in jail."

"Really Samantha that's the best you can come up with me getting into a fight in jail. Actually no I fell now move out of my way slut, before I move you myself."

"Whatever you wouldn't touch me Kayla and you know it. Anyways I'm tired of talking to you so tata."

Her and the minions flipped their long fake blonde hair and sauntered off. Well that was a waste of my time I think and walk off to my locker. I gather my books as the first period bell rings. By the time I reach my first class which is math I am five minutes late. Great now I have to deal with Mrs. Darcy, this should be fun. I walk into the classroom and stand at the door.

"Ms. Walters I'm glad you decided to join us. Would you like to explain why you are late?"

"No not really" the class snickers.

"Okay let me rephrase this explain why you are late or head to the office."

"Oh you see I'm late because our school is filled with bitches who like to harass people."

"Language and take a seat."  
I head to the back of the class take seat and prob my legs up on the desk in front of me. glares at me but continues with her lesson. Throughout the class I take notes and write down the important information. People assume that I don't do well in school but they are completely wrong. I actually care about my marks, because if I get good marks I'll be able to graduate and leave home with at least a high school diploma.

The bell rings and everyone leaves for second period. My second period is history but at least Fiona is in my class.  
I get there and Fiona is already sitting in her seat so I sit in the empty desk beside her.

"Hey Fifi."

"Hey Kayla, I heard about you and Samantha."

"Wow news travels fast around this school."

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't punched her in the face yet."

"So am I"

The bell rings signalling the start of class and we turn to the front and listen to drone on and on about some boring war. At the end of the period I feel someone nudging my shoulder and I instantly react grabbing for the person's wrist and turning it. I look and realize that it's only Fiona waking me up.

"Ow ow my hand."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were an attacker."

"Okay I'll just yell at you next you want to head to our spot for lunch?" By our "spot" Fiona is talking about this meadow in the forest besides the school.

"Sure let's go." I light up a cigarette or as Fiona likes to call it a cancer stick as we make our way to our spot.

"You know if you keep smoking your gonna die Kaykay."

"I know FiFi because you say this every time I smoke and I've told you this before and I'll tell you this again. I don't care if I die there is nothing for me to live for in this life and plus smoking calms my nerves and this is honestly how I prevent myself from punching all the fake bitches in our school."

"Okay whatever but when you are on your death bed at the age of 25 I'm gonna tell you I told you so."

"Whatever"

We reach our spot an I lay down and stare at the clouds while Fiona starts talking about the latest gossip she has heard. I nod and input my opinion every once in awhile so she knows that I am paying attention.  
It's 10 minutes till the end of lunch and we start to head back. On our way back we run into none other then Samantha and her minions.

"Oh look it's the tough skank and her pet mouse. Hey mousey would you like some cheese." The minions laugh the fakest laugh imaginable.

"Knock it off before I knock all that make up off you face you look like a racoon."

"Do you wanna go bitch because you act like your so tough when your really just a lonely vulnerable skank with mommy and daddy iss-"  
Before Samantha can get another word in I have by brass knuckles on and I've already punched her in the face.

"Kayla stop your gonna get into shit and you know that is not what you need right now" yells Fiona.  
I step back for a second and calmed down examining the damage I created.

"You bitch, you broke my nose. You are so gonna pay for that." "Yea your gonna get suspended and probably end in jail again" chimed the minions.  
The bell rang and the bitches walked off, Samantha holding her nose and the minions trying to clean up the blood. All I could do was laugh at the site in front of me.

"Your in so much trouble Kayla your screwed."

"Like I care Fiona. You should probably head to class before you end up being late."

"Okay bye."  
I decided to skip the rest of my classes and head to the only place that makes me happy. The bakery. I am probably gonna get into shit tomorrow by the principal but I honestly don't care.

Chapter 2  
I walk into the bakery and make my way to the back. I work at "Sweet Things Bakery" in downtown Phoenix, I'm the baker there who does all the desserts. The bakery is the only place where I feel safe. I'm surrounded by the only people who actually care about me, especially Edna a waiter who has been working her for 20 years. She is like the mother I never and will ever have. The bakery is my safe haven.

I grab my apron and preheat the oven,

"Hey darling shouldn't you be at school."

"Yes I honestly don't give a shit."

"Missy first of all you better watch your language. Young ladies like you shouldn't be swearing let alone smoking. Secondly you need to focus on your studies if you want to graduate and get your diploma if you want to get outta Phoenix." She wacked me on my head as she finished he little rant.

"Okay whatever you say. Now can I get back to my baking. Please."

"Go ahead darling I'll be out front."

"Mhm"

I decided that I would try something new flavour. I decided on a Banana Split flavoured cupcake. I put my headphones on and turned on some music. I forgot about everything that happened today and I just baked. I made cupcakes,pastries and even a few specialty cakes. I baked for hours on end feeling at peace.

"Darling it's 9pm would you like me to lock up and leave or would you like me to wait for you" I considered my options. I could either go home and have the shit beaten out of me or I could stay here in peace and continue baking.

"Um you go ahead I'll lock up later."

"Okay don't stay here to late and DO NOT skip anymore school tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Edna I understand. Love Ya and Goodbye."

"Bye darling. I love you and see you tomorrow" and with that I was alone. I'm about to turn my music on when I get a message from Fiona- Call Me ASAP. so that's what I do.

"Hello OMG Kayla are you okay I was worried sick about you, your in so much trouble your screwed, where are you why-"

"Fiona calm down I'm fine. I'm at the bakery and I will deal with school tomorrow Ok. Talk a deep breath and calm your fucking self geez."

"Okay well do you want to come over so I can explain everything."

"Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
****

"Knock Knock" I knocked on Fiona's front door.  
"Oh come on in Kayla it's cold outside we don't want you getting sick now do we."

"Thank you Mrs. Smithers is Fiona in her room,"

"Yes she is head right up and I'll bring you girls some snacks."  
I head up to Fiona's room to see her lying down on her laptop. I sit in her bean bag chair and wait for her to start talking.

"What are you going to do about Samantha"

"Nothing it's not like the school is gonna do anything because the principal wants me gone just as much as I want to leave."

"Okay well you know I'm always here for you right" Yea she might be here for me know but if she even knew a fraction of the truth she would leave me like everyone else.

"Yea whatever so what else did I miss."

"Nothing much. So what did you make at the bakery today."

"I tried something new, I made Banana Split Cupcakes and they were a big success."

"Cool bring me one. You know you don't strike me as the baker type of girl.

"Well I wasn't always into baking actually. In London my dad owned a bakery and me and my brother would always go in there and help every once in awhile. It wasn't until about a year ago that things started to change when I really started to get into baking. Baking helps me forget about my troubles it helps me forget about my past. It makes me feel like just for those few hours everything okay and I'm not the family screw up. That I matter."

"What happened in London to make you feel like this" Fiona asked really concerned.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Come on Kayla you can trust me. You never tell me anything and it's not fair."

"I said drop it. I told you not to ask. If you have a problem with it then leave. I never asked you to be my friend. I never asked you to care. So just deal with it or leave."

"Kayla come on you can trust me and I wanted to be your friend and I do care. Why won't you talk to me."

"Because I don't want to talk. Look it's getting late, I have to get home. Bye"

"Kayla wait" was the last thing I heard as I stormed out of the house.

I walked up to my house to see all the lights off. I took this as a good sign thinking that my mother was either sleeping or out with her friends drinking. I unlock the door and walk inside. I check the living room and kitchen, no sign of my mother. I head upstairs quietly to my room. I get to my room open the door and low and behold my mother is sitting on my bed staring at me.

"Oh look the bitch decided to come home. Why were you out so late."

"I was at the bakery and then I went over to Fiona's house."

"Oh I see."

"Is there a point to this pointless conversation mother."

"I got a call from you school. They said you beat up a girl then ditched the rest of the day."

"And your point is."

"I think you need to teach you a lesson" a split second later her fist came into contact with my stomach.

I fell to the ground."You ruined my life. Your worthless you bitch. Nobody loves you. You should've stayed in London instead of running away from your problems, you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you. You think your all that when really your just person nobody wants" she kept yelling at me while kicking and punching me. It felt like hours but finally she stopped and walked out of my room. I just lay there on the floor bruised and batteries. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I could't cry because I knew she was right. I knew if I had just kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be in this situation, maybe then nobody would hate me. Maybe then I wouldn't have to protect my walls. Maybe then I could actually let people in.

Chapter 3  
I woke up and my body felt like it was on fire. I looked at my clock and realized it was 6:15 am and I rushed out of bed. I had half an hour before my mom woke up. I do not want to see her face acting like she did nothing fucking wrong. I got dressed and combed through my hair not bothering to do anything special and did my daily bathroom routine. As I was heading out the door she was walking down the stairs, I rushed out the door and started running down the streets before she could see me. I looked at my phone to see it was only 6:45 meaning 40 minutes till school started. I decided to make my way over to Fiona's house realizing I should probably apologize for freaking out at her last night.I'm walking in the direction of her house when my phone starts to ring, I look at the caller ID 'Brother' I scoff and decline the call. I haven't talk to my brother since I moved here to Phoenix, which is a little over a year. Its not like he hasn't tried to contact me. In fact he's made quite the effort, he would write letters to my mom to give to me, he'd call me, he's invited me to his concerts with the band, he's even emailed me plane tickets to visit him and Dad in London. I know I should cut him some slack and accept his many many apologizes but I can't, I just can't not after what he did. Not after I trusted him with my whole heart, how I thought he would protect me, instead he betrayed me and my trust. I just can't I refuse to let him to that to me again. By know I had reached Fiona's house. I knocked on the door to reveal i tired looking Fiona still in her pyjama's. She gestured me inside.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. She gestured for me to go first.

"Look Fi I'm sorry I blew up at you last night it's just don't like talking about my past and I shouldn't have yelled at you then stormed off that wasn't the best thing to do."

"No Kayla I'm sorry I know you didn't want to talk and you already told me you wouldn't so I shouldn't have pestered you I should've just dropped the subject. Friends again."

"We never stopped" and with that we did all the sappy hugging crap.

"Oh I should probably get ready do you wanna stay here and wait for me and we walk to school together?"

"Sure."

I sat on her couch and watched some TV while she got ready. Fiona walked downstairs, grabbed her school stuff and headed off to school.

"Can I ask you a question"

Fiona ask with uncertainty.

"Sure but theres no guarantee that I will answer it."

"Fair enough. Um why are you so bruised."

"Oh me being the clumsy person I am fell down the stairs. I'm okay"

"Ok"

We continue or walk in silence, not the awkward kind but the good kind. When we reached the school there was a large crowd and a lot of shouting coming from this crowd. As Fiona and I neared the crowd we heard "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" Fiona and I looked at each other with a worried expression and walked towards the crowd. When we got to the crowd I saw Samantha and her minions beating this girl I havent seen around school up yelling "You don't deserve him, he'll never love you he's mine."

Usually I wouldn't get involved in school fights because it was petty shit but it's 3 against one and thats not right. I step into the circle and everyone quiets down. I grab Samantha's arm as she is about to throw another punch and twist it. I punch her in the face and she falls to the ground. The minions look at me and they start coming at me, my mind goes into attack mode, I take Laura's arm and twist it behind her back, then I wrap my foot behind her leg and trip her so she falls to the ground clutching her arm. I look at Amber as she walks toward me before she can make a move I punch her in the stomach repeatedly like a punching bag as she falls to the ground. I help the girl and tell her we are heading to the nurses office. I look behind me to see Fiona following me and the minions on the ground withering in pain. The crowd was gone since there wasn't anything interesting happening anymore. We get to the nurses office and immediately the rushes to the girls side.

"What happened dear?"  
She asked the girl who was clutching onto me for support.

"A few girls are jealous of my boyfriend so they decided to take it out on me."

"Oh honey I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Caitlin Boon" she must be new I think to myself because I've never seen or heard of a Caitlin Boon.

"Okay Caitlin go sit down on the bed and I'll fix you up"  
turns to me and cocks an eyebrow "What about you where did all those bruises come from?"

"I fell down the stairs last night I'm fine. Go take care of Caitlin" I lie.  
She shakes her head not believing my but goes and gets ice anyway. I walk over to Caitlin.

"Hey how are you feeling" I ask.

"A little bruised." I nod.

"Thanks for stepping in and saving me."

"Its no problem, honestly those girls are bitches and don't listen to them about your boyfriend I'm sure he cares for you. Anyway are you new here I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yea I just moved here from London"  
London every time I hear that word it brings up so many horrible memories.

"My dad-""Kayla Walters please come to the office. Kayla Walters please come to the office."  
I shoot Caitlin and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry how about we hang out at lunch, meet at the front doors?"

"Sure."  
I walk down to the office and straight into the principals office already knowing the reason I was called down.

"How about we skip small talk and you just get right to the point and tell me my punishment Mrs.C."

"Well you've physically abused Samantha Brown and her friends multiple times for the week that is grounds for expulsion."

"In my defence Mrs.C both those times were self defence or I was defending another students."

"That's not all Kayla I have talked to your teachers and they all say you are rude, disrespectful and non compliant, but you do have good grades so I have taken that into consideration so instead you have 2 months detention after school and on weekends and you are this years girl soccer coach."

"Mrs.C I already told you no and that I don't play."

"Well given your background and family members I disagree and I wasn't asking you I was telling you."

"Fine but I get free range, I choose the team members I choose practice times, and I don't want any parents complaining to me."

"That seems fair enough but I'm choosing uniform."

"Whatever can I go know."

"Yes you may leave now. Please head to you period 2 class"

By then I get to class and the teacher doesn't even bother to ask why I'm late. I head to the back of the class and sit down not bothering to take notes since the class is basically over Fiona shoots me a what I happened look and I mouth 'we'll talk later' she understands and turns back to the front of the classroom.

Chapter 4  
As soon as the bell rang Fiona was at my side dragging me out of the classroom. We started to head to our spot but then remembered that Caitlin was eating lunch with us.

"We have to go to the front doors" I stop and tell Fiona.

"Why?" She ask extremely confused.

"I told Caitlin that she could hang out with us at lunch and that we would meet her at the front doors."

"Okay but why is she hanging out with us, just because you stuck up for her doesn't mean you guys have to be friends." she said with a slight aggravation in her voice.

"Fiona it's fine. I talked to her for a bit while in the nurses office and she seems like a really cool person."

"Whatever."  
We get to the front doors and I see Caitlin sitting on the steps.

"Hey Caitlin" I say from behind. She turns around and smiles.

"Hey Kayla."

"Sorry we took so long. Oh this is my friend Fiona" I gestured to Fiona beside me.

"Hi. I'm Fiona."

"Hey I'm Caitlin, nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Should we get going now that introductions are over" I ask trying to get things moving along before they get awkward.

"Sure" they both reply.

"Where are we going" Caitlin ask.

"You'll see" I say

"So Caitlin tell us about your self" Fiona says starting a conversation after walking in silence.

"Well I just moved here 2 days ago from South Yorkshire London. I am currently in a long distance relationship with my boyfriend of 3 months and I live with my dad and I'm an only child."

"Where in South Yorkshire" I ask wondering if it could be Doncaster.

"Doncaster."

"No way that's where I was born. That's so cool. What why did you move here."

"My dad got a promotion for work here ,so my choice was to either stay in London with my mother or move here with my dad."

"Why didn't you stay in London if that's where your mom and boyfriend are instead of coming here with your dad" chimed Fiona

"Well my parents are divorced because my mother cheated on my father and ever since then my mother and I haven't had a good relationship, also my boyfriend is traaveling a lot due to his job. My dad's new job causes him to travel a lot for many business trips so I basically get the house to myself most of the time which I prefer anyway."

"What does your dad do?" Fiona ask.

"He s a business consultant."

"Oh." By now we had reached our spot. Caitlin looked around in awe.

"This is so cool how did you find this place."

"Well when Fiona and I first met we decided to go on a hike through these woods and we somehow stumbled upon this place."  
We all lied down on the grass I told Caitlin that I had a brother and I ended up moving here due to family problems. I also told her about my job at the bakery. Fiona told Caitlin that she was an only child and had lived in Phoenix her whole life.

"Hey Kayla you never told me what happened with Mrs.C"

"Who's Mrs.C?" Caitlin asked

"The principal." I said.

" Well lets see I have 6 weeks detention that I'll probably end up skipping most of and I get to be the girls football coach this year."

"Football? I didn't know the girls had a football team."

" Soccer in England we say Football." Caitlin and I said at the same time.

" Ohh what I didn't know played soccer."

"Neither did I"

"Guys I don't play soccer anymore, but it's not like I have much of a choice."

"Ohh bummer"

"Yup, oh shit guys we have to go or we will be late."

"Okay"

We head back to the school and thankfully we don't see Samantha or her minions.

The rest of the day was boring and nothing eventful happened.I went to the office after school to tell her to make a announcement that soccer tryouts are tomorrow. Afterwards I went to the detention room only to realize there was nobody there so, I did what any other reasonable person did, I ditched and went to the bakery.  
***

"Hey Edna"

"Hey darling how was your day."

"Fine." She turned around to look at me and gasped. I guess my bruises were worst than I thought.

"Darling what happened?" Concern laced her voice.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday but honestly I'm fine?" I am honestly really starting to hate lying to Edna but I just I don't know if I can trust her.

"Ok well head on to the back I'll be out her if you need me."

"Okay."

I turned on some music and got in the zone. Making cupcakes galore because I had a major order that I had to fill by tonight.

"Hey do you need any help." I look up to see my co worker Cody standing in the doorway. Cody's cute and super nice but I don't really know him that well. Then again I tend not to know people very well anyways.

"Sure." We backed together me telling what to do and him doing it. We worked in quiet and it was nice.

Edna came into the room. "Kayla your friend Caitlin is here."

"Okay I'll be right out." I turned to Cody " Are you okay if I take a 15 minute break?"

"Yea sure go ahead I think I figured this out."  
I nodded and went to the front to see Caitlin seating at a table with coffee in her hand.

"Hey are you busy?"

"Nope I just took my break so what's up."

"Um nothing really I was just walking past here when I remembered you worked here so I came to say hey."

"Oh okay. Hey."

"Hey."

We both looked at each other and laughed. It was easy to be around she didn't pry to much and she had a easy going nature about her. We talked for 5 minutes or so when here phone rang. She looked at it and smiled her face filling with joy. She answered.

"Hey Louis what's up." She started to giggle.

"Really Louis have you ever tried to act like a normal human being in public... That's what I figured. ... Yea I miss you to babe. ... Well when you come the U.S for tour we will be able to see each other yea. ... Yes sounds like a plan. ... Phoenix isn't as bad as I thought and I even made some friends too."  
She smiled at me.

"Yes I'm actually with one of them right now. ... Yes I have to go. ... Tell Harry, and Liam bye and I love them too. ... Okay bye love you."  
She hung up and looked at me

"Sorry that was my boyfriend and hid band mates telling me something silly they did. Oh shoot's I have to get home my dad and I are having dinner See you tomorrow at school."

"Sure"

"Okay bye."

I went outside for a smoke. I started to think about what just happened and I started to connect the dots: She lived in the same place as my brother and I did, Her boyfriend's name is Louis, he's in a band like my brother is, he has friends named Harry and Liam like my brother. Could it be possible that Louis my brother in the band One Direction and her boyfriend Louis were the same Louis. Does she know that I'm his sister? Does she know what happened? Does she know about my past with Louis and the band? Does Louis know that we know each other? Do I tell her what happened?

Chapter 5  
Caitlin's POV  
I drove home from the Bakery feeling oddly nervous. It's weird because I'm nervous for the dinner I'm about to have with my father, odd I know. Its just that I don't really see him that much so we don't really have a close relationship, we have a very formal and conservative relationship with each other.

"Dad I'm home."

"Okay I'll see you at dinner" he yelled from his study.

I sighed expecting this type of attitude but wishing for more. Hoping that he might actually come out of his study and talk to me show me that he cares but of course that won't happen.  
I head up to my room to work on my mountain of homework before dinner time.  
****

"Caitlin come down for dinner" my father yells.

"Okay" I head down to the dining table and sit across from my father. We have a huge 8 person table which in my opinion is stupid because there is only 2 of us but whatever.  
We sat in awkward silence the only sound coming from the scraping of our plates.

"So hows school?"

"Good I've also made a couple friends"

"I'm glad." More silence.

"Um so how's work?"

"Work is work, but it's not that bad?"

"Cool."

"So are your friends nice."

"Yea you could say that. Its weird because one of them kind of looks like Louis, sister."

"Interesting. Hows Louis anyway?"

"He's good kinda busy what with tour coming up and everything but good."

"Good Good." We finished our dinner in silence. He got up to go finish his work and I got up to finish my homework and that was that.  
***

Calculus it makes my brain hurt. I don't understand why we have to take this, it's not like I'm ever gonna use it but yet we still have to know it. I'm in the middle of my homework when my phone lit up.

'Hey babe how was your day' - Louis  
This is just the type of distraction I need.  
'It was a great first day made some new friends but missed you terribly'- caitlin  
'Yea I miss you to and so does the lads. :( But we'll see you in a couple weeks when we come down for tour, and I'll take you out and you and I will do something special. Okay?'- Louis  
'Okay'- Caitlin  
'So tell me about your friends.' - Caitlin  
'Well my friend Fiona is a super girly girl, shes nice and sweet. My other friend Kayla is your typical tough/ bad girl, but she's funny and really nice when you get to know her. She's also from Doncaster like us.' - Caitlin  
'Interesting what's your friends Kayla's last name?'- Louis  
'Walters why?'- Caitlin  
'Idk I was wondering if I knew her because I know a Kayla but she moved.' - Louis  
'OMG I forgot to mention that Kayla looks kinda like the girl in the picture of your sister. It's so weird.' - Caitlin  
'Oh cool. Look it's getting late and the boys and I have an interview early tomorrow so I'll talk to you tomorrow?.'- Louis  
'Sure I love you' -Caitlin  
'I love you too bye.'- Louis

Well that was odd. As soon as I mentioned Kayla he got all awkward. Usually Louis doesn't stop talking till well after midnight but this was a super short conversation. Is it possible that somehow Kayla could be related to Louis? Wait how do I even know if Kayla has a brother. She never says anything about her family or anything regarding her personal life. Time to do some investigating.

'Hey Fiona quick question'- Caitlin  
'Sure shoot'- Fiona  
'Does Kayla have a brother?'- Caitlin  
'Yea older I think. I don't know his name though. She doesn't really talk about him that much let alone her life in London. I think something must've happened but I'm not sure.'- Fiona  
'Okay thanks.' - Caitlin  
'Why did you want to know.'- Fiona  
'Oh one of my friends has a sister that looks like her so I was just curious to see if it was the same person.' -Caitlin  
'Oh okay well let me know what you find out.'- Fiona  
'Sure no problem. ttyl'- Caitlin 'Bye'- Fiona.

So its possible that Kayla and Louis could be related but then again it's kind of a long shot. I guess my best bet is to talk to Kayla tomorrow and see what she says. This is obviously going to be a challenge because Kayla doesn't seem like the type of girl to jut talk about her personal like all willy nilly. If Louis and Kayla are related then something bad must have happened because it seems like they don't talk to each other. Louis looks so sad when he talks about his sister. Could Kayla be that sister? He says he did something that he truly regrets. What could he have done so bad? Louis isn't the type of person to hurt a fly let alone his own sister. How would Kayla react if she found out I was dating her possible brother? So many questions are buzzing around my head and I think it's time that Fiona and I started to get some answers.

Chapter 6

Kayla's POV  
I woke up feeling at peace. This was probably one of the few times where I wasn't being tormented by my mother, where I could get a full worry free night of sleep. I checked the time realizing I only had 30 mins to get ready for school. I over slept and my mother didn't wake me that means she didn't come home last night. It sad to say I was relieved that she wasn't her. I decided to push all the thoughts about my mother aside and get ready for phone beeped as a I came out of the bathroom.

'Hey do you wanna head to school together?' -Caitlin  
'Sure meet me at the corner of Bloores and Jarvis in 10 mins' -Kayla  
'Ok'- Caitlin

I brushed my hair grabbed my bag and headed out the door as fast as I could in fear I'd meet up with my mother. As I was walking to meet CaitlinI Began to think of all the stuff that happened recently; I got into a fight with Samantha, met Caitlin and my brother tried to contact me more often. I mean what was that all about louis know that I don't want to talk to him that I don't want him or Harry in my life. Harry he gets it he doesn't bother and try to apologize anymore. He realizes that I won't ever forgive him and he's moved on but Louis he doesn't get it he is just so persistent and won't leave me alone. I mean is that to much to ask? By now I had reached where I was supposed to meet Caitlin, I look around and see her parked by the bus stop.

"Hey"

"Geezus you scared me Kayla"

"Sorry didn't mean to"

"It ok" We started to drive and I remembered that I had stupid soccer tryouts tonight and I needed some help.

"Hey can you help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need some help with soccer tryouts and I was wondering if you'd help?"

"How did you know I played?"

"I didn't but I also didn't care I just need someone there to prevent me from killing Samantha"

"How do you know she'll tryout?"

"I know because she's the one that complained to the board the we didn't have a girls soccer team in the first place"

"Oh got it." We continued Our drive although I got the feeling that Caitlin desperately wanted to ask me something.

"Ok spit it out what do you wanna ask me."

"Um do you have a brother" she asked nervously.  
My whole body tensed up my heart started to beat faster.

"Yea why?"

"What's his name?"

/"Louis why do you want to know."

"Um no reason." I knew she was lying and I was determined to find out why.

"Your lying. Why do you want to know about my brother?" I said looked a little scared

"It's just that you kind of look like my boyfriends sister. His name is Louis and he's apart of one direction."

"It's probably a coincidence but you have the wrong person."

"That's what I thought at first but I then found out that Louis sisters name is Kayla too and she is the same age as you."  
By know we had reached the school.

I turned to her "look I told this to Fiona and I'll tell it to you too don't ask me about my family or my past those topics or not up for discussion" and with that I stormed into the school and headed to my first period class.

I was kind of mad at Caitlin my personal life is none of her business and the sooner she realizes that the better it will be for everyone. First period was a bore nothing interesting happened. I headed to my second period class to see Fiona sitting in her desk. I sat down beside her.

"Hey you look pissed what happened."

"Caitlin started asking about Louis."

"Oh I see."

"Whatever I told her not to ask again. Anyways I have to do soccer tryouts tonight so do you want to help out?"

"Sure" and with that she turned to the front of the class and payed attention to the rest of the lesson.  
***

I headed to Mrs.C's office to pick up the key to grab the soccer equipment.

"Mrs.C can I have the keys please.?"

"Sure and Kayla I am really happy to see that your are turning this situation into a positive thing and putting an effort towards the team."

"Mrs.C let me clarify one thing for you I am not doing this because I want to it's because I have to and I honestly don't give a shit about the team." She sigh's disappointingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kayla. Here's the keys off you go."

I headed to the sports storage room grabbed the bag of soccer balls and headed out to the field. I was surprised to see how many girls showed up. There were about 50 girls there though about 20 of them were Samantha wannabe's. Yay more bitchiness to deal with I thought to myself. I walked over to Fiona and Caitlin who were standing by the goal post.

"Hey thanks for helping me guys."

"No problem look Kayla I'm really-"

"It's fine Caitlin I'm over it you didn't know but know you do."

"Ok" I looked over at Fiona and she nodded towards me satisfied.

"Ok lets get this over with." I headed to the Center of the field.

"LADIES BRING IT IN WE HAVE TO GO OVER A FEW RULES BEFORE WE START." I waited till they where all around me.

"First rule I am in charge meaning I decide team practice days I decide the uniforms and I decide punishment for broken rules. Second if you don't make the team you don't make the team, don't bother complaining to Mrs.C or have your parents call me because my decision wont change. Third you will show me and your teammates respect during practice and outside of practice. Fourth you are to attend all practices unless you have a valid reason for missing practice. Ok lets get started."

I had the girls warm up and they went through a series of drills, usually Caitlin instructing and Fiona and I would observe. We did a series of shooting,passing and handling drills until you could clearly see the girls where exhausted.

"LADIES THE RESULTS WILL BE POSTED BY THE MAIN OFFICE ON MONDAY PRACTICE WILL START THE FOLLOWING TUESDAY. YOUR DISMISSED"

"Hey guys do you want to come over to my house to decide the team. My dad's not home so we could do it now instead of on the weekend. "  
I wasn't mad atCaitlin anymore and I didn't want her to think I was by declining her request. I looked over at Fiona who seemed fine with the idea.

"Sure"

Chapter 7

We got out of Caitlin's car once she parked in one of her many garages. My jaw dropped because her house was like a fucking mansion. I knew she was loaded but wow. I was awestruck and looking at Fiona I could tell that she was too. The house was all white and it was extremely tall, there was large shrubs around the perimeter I'm guessing to keep out intruders. There was a warp around porch and of to the left was a gate that I'm guessing leads to the backyard. To the right was a 4 car garage.

She lead us inside to the front foyer. I was awestruck, there was glass chandelier hanging from the dome like ceiling. To the left us was a grand glass staircase. Straight ahead was a hallway that leads to what looks like a living room with a grand piano. To our right was a hallway with plush carpets and pictures of Caitlin and a guy I assume is her father. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door. Mysterious if you ask me.

A short narrow looking women with long shoulder length hair and delicate features; blue eyes small nose red rosy lips walked towards us from the hallway ahead of us. She had small around her eyes, and around her lips. She looked to be about 45 maybe.

"Hello catie dear I thought I heard you come in. How was school?"

"It was okay. Nona I wanna introduce you to my friends Fiona on the right and Kayla on the left."

"Hello I'm Nona."

"Hi" Fiona and I replied.

"Nona I'm gonna show the girls around the house and take the girls up to my room."

"Okay if you need anything I'll me in the kitchen."  
***

Caitlin took us up to her room after she showed us the rest of the house and let me tell you, she has a huge house. Unreasonably big for 2 people in my books but whatever. I mean doesn't it get lonely with just her dad and herself, and half the time her father isn't home. Its just her and many many empty rooms.  
I looked around her room and it was fairly huge. There was a queen sized bed in the left corner with red sheets, a black duvet with tons of white pillows. Beside the bed was a desk and a laptop placed on the top. On one of the walls was a large black bookcase filled with at least a hundred books. There is a black,red and white beanbag placed randomly around her room. Her walls are painted red, theres a window on one wall and surrounding the window are One direction posters, Channing Tatum posters and a Hobbit poster. On the opposite wall is a huge billboard that took up almost a whole entire wall filled with pictures. I walked over to the billboard and saw pictures of caitlin in the summer, when she was younger, at her grade, with her friends,at parties and what caught my attention was a section filled with pictures of her and my brother Louis. Tons of questions started racing around in my mind; does she know I'm louis's sister, does she know what louis and harry did to me, how did they meet, how long have they been dating? I looked over to see Fiona and Caitlin settling down on Caitlin's bed and decided to join them before the girls got suspicious.

"Caitlin doesn't it get lonely living her all by yourself in this huge house." Fiona asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it and half the time Nona is here. Shes my grandma I trust her and whenever I need her she will come over in a heart beat. She helps out alone and keeps me company. I also talk to my boyfriend a lot and he is overall amazing and I never feel lonely when I'm talking to him."

"And you have us."

"Yea I guess I do. We should probably choose the team now."  
***

"Come on Kayla do you really want Samantha and Amber on the team, they are fucking bitches who will probably stab you in the back."

"Look Fi I know they are bitches but they can really play and if I have to coach a fucking football team against my will I'm gonna coach a team that's gonna win. Plus I'm the coach they do what I say or they're gonna face the consequences"

''Okay whatever."

"Kayla are you gonna play on the team?"

"Honestly Catie I doubt it, after all I'm the coach. If you guys wanna play you can be on the team but I was kind of hoping you'd be the assistant coaches"

"Aww i feel honoured, Fiona and I would gladly be your assistant coaches."

" Okay so we want Samantha and Amber sadly, Carly, Nicole, Michelle, Tina, Maya, Charlotte, Casey, Amanda, Stella, and Jamie and Taylor as subs. Everyone agree?"

"Yup"

"Ok I will run this by Mrs.C actually no her opinion doesn't matter, I'll post this by the main office on monday before school."

"Ok guys hate to cut this short but I've got to go, and Caitlin you don't have to show me out I'll find my way."

"See ya Fiona. If you wont you can sleepover Kayla Nona will probably be leaving soon and my dad has a business trip this weekend."

I thought about this for a moment, it's not like I want to go home and see my mother, plus I might even be able to figure out a little more about Louis and Caitlin.

"Sure."

We headed downstairs to grab something to eat because both of us were starving. We headed to the kitchen to see Nona setting out 2 plates of pasta and chicken.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Nona."

"I was just gonna call you guys done I made some food. Eat up."

"Thank you for making some food for me. It's delicious."

"No problem Kayla. Ok Caitlin it's 7pm so I'm gonna get going. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I know Nona."

"Okay darling Love you."

"Love you to Nona. Bye."  
After Nona left we finished up our dinner and headed to her home theatre to watch a movie.

"Okay so what movie do you want to watch?"

"White House Down, Channing Tatum is a sex goddess."

"I can't disagree with you on that one."  
***

After the movie we decided to head up to Caitlin's room and change into some PJs

"Hey could I borrow some clothes and a pair of slippers for tonight I don't have an extra pair on me."

"Sure no problem."

She tossed me a Mickey Mouse shirt some grey shorts and matching slippers. It wasn't really my style but I was thankful is wasn't anything pink. I honestly despise the colour pink, it was just a god awful colour that makes me wanna puke. I glanced over at Caitlin to see ironically that she was wearing a 1D sweater pink shorts and matching pink slippers. I'm not surprised though, after all the first day I met her whole outfit was pink. Im surprised that her room wasn't painted pink although I do like how her room is decorated, its really cool and calming? Idk it's just an awesome way for the room to look.

"You know Mickey Mouse is a good look on you."

"I know right all though not something I'd usually wear."

"Why Mickey not tough enough for you."

"No Mickey Mouse is to tough for me."

I said with the straightest face I could muster. I looked at her for a second and then just burst out laughing, while she just stared at me like I was crazy. I personally found that joke quite funny I don't understand why she's not laughing I mean c'mon that joke was hilarious. After rolling around on the floor for about 5 minutes I finally got up and calmed my self down.

"Okay then so now that you've recovered from your psychotic laugh attack what do you wanna do."

"I honestly don't care we could play a game or something how about you choose."

"Okay lets play 21 questions."

"Sure why not."

I knew that this was just her way of getting me to tell her stuff although Im not planning on saying anything. So instead I just decided to play along.

Caitlin's POV  
Yes I can finally find out the truth about Kayla and Louis.

"Okay do you wanna go first or should I?"

"You can go first." I decided to start of easy so she didn't freak out on me quite yet.

"Okay whats your favourite colour?"

"Purple what about you?"

"Red you'd think it was pink but it's actually red. Your turn."

"Um when was your first kiss and who was it."

"Ahh it was when I was 14 his name was trevor. Yea not the best first he bite my lip and his lips tasted like canned sardines. Yuck I know, what about you."

"His name was harry we were both 14 he had just moved to our neighbourhood with parents and sister and instantly took a liking to me at school I however wouldn't give him the time of day. He spent weeks trying to get my attention until I finally agreed to hang out with him after he confessed he had a crush on me during one of my classes with roses and a box of my favourite chocolate. He took me to an ice cream pallor one day after school and we got into a huge food fight. When were down he kissed me while we were both covered in ice cream, his lips tasted like butterscotch."

"Aww that's so adorable what happened."

"Well after that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes we dated for 3 years afterwards. We were your typical high school sweethearts. I honestly thought that I loved him that he was the one I was the one I was gonna marry someday. I trusted him 100% and I thought he loved me. That is until he proved me wrong and broke my trust."

Her eyes darkened at that moment I realized that was all she was gonna tell I wonder is if the harry she's talking about is Harry Styles from one direction. I mean it could be their both basically the same age actually he's 2 months older his birthday's in february hers is in december he does live in the same neighbourhood as Louis. Wait I don't even know if Louis's her brother. Time to find out.

"Okay next question. What's your brother's name and how old is he."

She automatically stiffened but I knew she would answer the question matter how reluctant she was. After all it is part of the game.

"Louis Tomlinson he's 21 but you already new that. You are dating him." Bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Well I mean I did have my suspicions but I wasn't sure. Now I am but you don't have the same last name as him."

"I changed it so people couldn't associate me with him or as you probably guessed by now my ex boyfriend Harry Styles. I did it so I could leave London and start a new life without either of them in it."

"But why Louis seems like such a good brother and he's always so sad when he talks about you. What could he and harry have done to you causing you to leave London."

"Why don't you ask them yourself since you know them so well. Now if you need me I'll be in the home theatre watching a Channing Tatum movie to keep me occupied."

She stormed off quite frustrated but I'm okay with that because she actually told me the truth- well most of it anyway. I decided my best chance to figure out what happened would to call Liam Payne. He probably knew what happened and will tell me if he did.

"Hey Liam it's Caitlin."

"Oh hey Caitlin, me and the lads miss you a lot, hows Phoenix?"

"It's good but I have a question."

"Okay shoot."

"What happened between Harry, Louis and Louis's sister Kayla?"

"Um well ac actually I didn't kn-know Lo-Louis had a sister."

"Cut the crap Liam I know your lying you always stutter when you lie now tell me what happened."

"How do you even know Catie she's been AWOL for awhile."

"Well she lives in Phoenix, goes to my school and happens to be my friend. I can tell whatever happened was really big. She shut's people out she's violent sometimes shes not the person Louis described she's colder. She's hurt."

"Wow I didn't realize how bad she was hurt."

"Well then tell me what happened."

"Sorry Catie it's not my place to tell you. Neither is it the rest of the boys cause they'll say the same thing. If you want to know you'll have to ask Harry or Louis."

"Fine bye Liam thanks for nothing."

"I'm sorry Caitlin. I still miss you though."

"I miss you too."

Okay so that was a waste and if what Liam said was true then Niall and Zayn would be useless. Let's call Harry first. He might tell me what happened, hopefully."

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Caitlin I miss you."

"I miss you too Harry"

"Um Caitlin is there reason you called me at 3'o clock in the god damn morning."

"Oh yea time zones i forgot about that see here it's only 8-"

"Caitlin what do u want before I fall asleep again."

"Oh yea right um okay a so-"

"Caitlin spit it out."

"Right so whathappenedbetweenyouLouisandhissisterKayla." I said it super fast nervous for his reaction.

"Caitlin can you say that again but slower this time."

"Okay um what happened between you, Louis and his little sister Kayla."

"Kayla I screwed up big time with her. Look I have to go. Im so sorry"

With that he hung up. Now I am so confused. What the hell happened. Okay now I really have to call Louis although I was trying to avoid this all along but I guess I don't really have much of a choice anymore.

"Hey babe."

"Caitlin is everything okay. Why are you calling me at 3 in the morning."

"Um it's about your sister."

"Kayla what about her. Um well for starters I know where she is."

"What how where is she?"

"She's here in Phoenix shes actually at my house right now."

"What how can I talk to her... I I need to apologize."

"Before I get her though I wanna know why you need to apologize. What happened between you her and Harry."

In a matter of seconds he started to sob. I was so confused why was Louis crying. Why is my boyfriend crying he never cries.

"Louis why are you crying. What happened."

"I-i-i-its all m-m-my... fault. I d-d-didn't believe her."

"What didn't you believe, babe talk to me."

"S-s-she w-w-w-was raped. I-I didn't believe her. I should have believed her!"


End file.
